The Magical Riddler
The Magical Riddler is a mischievous Emori who loves asking riddles and delights in annoying others with the powers of Magic. Appearance The Magical Riddler is an Emori made of various shades of light blue leaves who stands six feet and six inches tall. He has round eyes that are either yellow, blue, or black depending on the occasion. He has an angular face with a small and sharp jaw and a long and thin nose. His lips are very thin and pressed tightly together when he is not talking. The Emori wears a purple top hat with a yellow band around its base and a large white badge dangling from the yellow band. A bulky pink cloth adorns his shoulders, neck, chest, and half of his back. On the pink cloth are great green eyes at the chest area and at the shoulder area, shining and moving and alive. This pink cloth also has small yellow wings with three feathers that extended upward from the Riddler's shoulder blades, reaching heights even taller than the Riddler's top hat. The Magical Riddler's abdomen region is not visible, only sheer darkness to the eye, a seeming abyss, although the area around his ribs are surrounded by a blue item that looked like the rib bones of a mutilated man, though blue instead of white. His arms are wrapped in peach bandages, and he wears blue gloves lined with yellow. A large and very loose cloth upper-garment (peach and lined at the edges with green) is tied around the Emori’s midbody, covering his middle back (but not the front), and the cloth even has a loose sleevelike feature that covers his upper arms. He has a jagged waist cloth almost touching the ground in many cloth spikes at the end, each spike having a yellow dot at the end. At his hips, the jagged waist cloth has pink flaps and purple pouches over those flaps. The very front of the ragged lower clothing is cut open and allows a portion visible, revealing the Emori’s pants—tight, bright-yellow, and scaly—and his bulky green boots which curve down in blue leather lined with pink markings at his upper shin. The Magical Riddler wears a belt decorated with blue crystals which hang down a yellow flap over his crotch halfway down his thighs. Personality The Magical Riddler seems to be a very happy man, although he is, in the most politically correct term, an asshole. He excels in being a pain and a jerk to those he encounters, acting as an annoying impediment in anyone's journey. The Magical Riddler also seems to be a little bit crazy, as the words that come out of his mouth do not seem to make sense most of the time. Powers and Abilities The Magical Riddler is extremely powerful, more powerful than Gindenduth Surange. He can turn whoever he wants into whatever he wants, and boulders do not even crack his leafy skull. Books The Magical Riddler enters ''The Prophecy of Spellborn: A Harlot and a Hero'' toward the middle of the novel and pesters Mr. Boggles.